D-tent's Adventure
by thatonezigzagfan
Summary: The boys of D-tent are very confused when Pendanski hands them passports and tells them they are going on a cruise. This is their adventures on the ship. This is supposed to be a short fanfic that I put way to much effort into. I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

"alright boys" Pendanski said smiling his dorky smile as he opened the flap to D-tent "you boys are going somewhere this week."

"Where are we going, mom?" Barfbag asked, setting his canteen down on the floor by his bed. He was better and back at camp, making the tent very crowded with Zigzag, Barfbag, X-Ray, Armpit, Magnet, Twitch, Squid, and Caveman.

"Alaska" The short counselor told the boys.

"Alaska?!" Most of them said wide-eyed.

Pendanski nodded "I bet you boys are wondering why we are sending you to Alaska and I'm not exactaly sure myself. Bus will be by in three hours so be ready with your stuff." He said and left the tent.

"well, that was unexpected" Caveman said breaking the long silence D-tent shared.

The rest nodded, they weren't really sure if they had just imagined that or not.

"I just want one reason why Mom would send us on a cruise to Alaska!" Armpit said still very confused.

"I have no clue" Magnet stated standing up "but I'm not questioning it". with that he began packing.

The other boys shrugged and decided to pack as well.

"what do you do on a cruise?" Squid asked and began changing out of his jump suit and into his regular clothes.

"It's fun, there's a lot of things you can do. But why are you changing?" X-Ray answered sitting on his cot. There wasn't much he had to pack.

"changing my clothes. I don't think people would react all that well when they see 8 teenage boys in jumpsuits boarding a cruise ship with them." Squid answered as he finished pulling on his shirt.

"that is true..." Twitch agreed and soon they were all changed out of their jump suits and shoving them into their bags.

"I wonder what they're gonna do with us once they get us on the boat." Zigzag said more to himself than the others, but they thought he was talking to them.

"what do you mean?" Barfbag asked.

"well, people who love making torturing us in every way shape or form are giving us a trip on a cruise ship. Dose that not sound suspicious?" Zigzag asked sitting on his cot.

"Can you just give us a day without that paranoid stuff? It's a free trip out of here! What more is there to ask?!" Twitch exclaimed throwing his hands in the air for emphasis.

Zigzag sighed and shrugged.

Soon enough, D-tents counselor poked his scrawny little head through the tent flap and ordered the boys out by the bus. They all grabbed their bags and filed out of the tent one by one. The yellow school bus had been parked by the road and awaiting their arrival.

"Why are we going on a cruise?" X-Ray asked as he stared up at the dirty bus. But once he looked over to where the man was, he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

All the boys were now looking around for where their counselor could have gone. What they didn't know was he made a break for the first building in sight so he didn't have to answer any more of their questions. But he then realized he forgot to give them the room schedule.

He sighed and walked back out to the small crowd of boys.

"I forgot to tell you one thing" Pendanski called to them as he walked back. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small sheet of paper and held it out to the boys.

"these are the sleeping arrangements. Rex and Lewis will share a room, Ricky and José you will share, Theodore and Alan will share and Brian and Stanley will share. You'll get the room numbers when you sign in. Your passports are in this envelope." He said handing an orange envelope to X-Ray "enjoy your trip" he said and ran away back to the building he was in.

All of D-tent shrugged and stepped onto the dusty, yellow school bus.


	2. Chapter 2

"Squid" Zigzag whisper-shouted to the boy sitting in the seat across the row he was in.

"Squid" Zigzag whisper-shouted again when he didn't answer.

The bus was about halfway from their destination in Fort Lauderdale, Florida. Everyone was spaced out around the bus, almost all in separate rows. Squid was staring out the window about seven rows away from the front of the bus on the left, with Zigzag in the row across from him on the right. Twitch was sitting in the very front of the bus, right next to the door. He was probably annoying the bus driver with questions that didn't really have to do with anything. Every once in a while he would ask about the bus or something like that, but the bus driver wasn't answering any of his questions. X-Ray was sitting in the very back of the bus, lost in thought. Barfbag was sitting next to Armpit, who was napping. Caveman was sitting in the row in front of them trying to con verse with Barfbag, which wasn't working very well. He would answer simple questions but gave off the feeling he wasn't in a talking mood. Magnet was sitting in the second row on the left with his nose in some book he brought.

"we need muuuuuuusic!" Twitch groaned now standing next to the bus driver and poking him on the side of his head.

"Twitch, leave him alone" Zigzag said eyeing the bus driver suspiciously.

Twitch huffed and stomped back to his seat.

"We're here!" Twitch shrieked and ran out of the bus as soon as the doors opened.

The other guys walked off slowly behind him. None of them had been to Florida before so it was new to everyone. They looked around at all the Palm trees and smiled. At least they didn't have to dig any more for the week.

"How do we get checked in?" Squid asked staring at the huge building in front of them. They all shrugged.

"Oh, looks like Mom left us directions" X-Ray said pulling a paper out of the envelope Pendanski gave them.

"let's see, first we have to go in the building. Duh!" X-Ray sighed annoyed as he read the paper. Of course they had to go in the building.

/((steps are probably gonna be very out of order, I haven't gone through it in a while so bear with me))\\\

They all walked into the building, well, Twitch ran.

"this looks like an airport!" Zigzag exclaimed rather loudly whiched caused some stares in their direction.

"Let's check out the information desk. Maybe they can tell us how to do this." Armpit suggested and the small parade of convicts walked over to the information desk.

"excuse me, uh, see, mom- oh, I mean Pendanski gave us these and sent us off here and we have no clue what to do" Caveman told the lady working there.

"well, first, your gonna walk over there and show those people your passports and then you're gonna go through security and after that your gonna go to the check in area and show them your passports and recite for the ship and they will give you your boarding passes and then your gonna board the ship." She said pointing in different directions and talking really fast.

"Thanks" Barfbag thanked her and they walked to where she first pointed.

Before they actually got in the line, X-Ray got out all of their passports and divided them out. Once everyone had theirs they got into the line for security check, which was surprisingly fast considering the amount of people in this place. X-Ray went first. He put his bag on the conveyer belt and stepped through the metal detector. He was good and they found nothing in his bag.

Magnet stepped up next. He put his bag on the conveyer belt and stepped through the metal detector. When he did, however, a small pair of scissors in his pocket set off the alarm. A worker there walked over and took his scissors and threw them out. Then the worker led him to a room where he would be patted down for any more possible weapons.

Next was Twitch. He put his bag on the conveyer belt and stepped through the metal detector. It started beeping almost immediately. He stepped over to the side and took out a pair of car keys from his pocket. He then took out two more pairs from his other pocket and stepped through again. This time he was good.

Caveman went next. He put his bag on the conveyer belt and walked through the metal detector with pride because he knew he had no metal objects in his pockets. He didn't.

Squid went next. He put his bag on the conveyer belt and stepped through the metal detector. He was clean.

Next it was Zigzag's turn. He put his bag on the conveyer belt and walked through the metal detector. He would have been fine if he remembered to take out the Hawaiian themed lighter he got from a gas station out of his pocket. Like they did with Magnet, they threw it away, which made him sad, and took him to the same room they took magnet to, who was now done and waiting for the rest if them to finish in the other side of the guys to get checked.

Armpit went next. He put his bag on the conveyer belt and stepped through the metal detector. He was good and joined Magnet and the other boys at the other side where they gathered their stuff and waited for Barfbag.

After putting his stuff down, he walked through the metal detector and got his stuff on the other side.

Zigzag popped out of nowhere with the rest of his things.

"okay, now to the check in area" Zigzag said still looking a little sad that he had to part with his beloved lighter.

They all walked over to the desk and had to get in yet another line.

"How many lines are there gonna be? I wanna get on already!" Twitch asked annoyed and twitching excitedly.

After everyone else was done, it was finally the d-tenters turns. They all stepped up to the desk and held out their passports. The man sitting at the desk nodded and X-Ray began to get out the recite, which was a little difficult while holding his passport.

"Victory!" He said holding the recite up in the air after he got it out. Then he handed it to the man.

"Alright. Here are your boarding passes, enjoy the cruise" the guy at the desk said stamping the recite and handing them eight passes.

They all got out of line and looked around for where they were supposed to go.

"Woah, is that ours?!" Barfbag asked as he walked _over_ to wards the window. Outside was a huge cruise ship called_ Oaisis Of The Seas_.

"I think so" X-Ray said checking the boarding passes.

"that things huge!" Caveman said running over to the window and fogging up the glass with his breath. They all ran after him and fogged up the glass even more.

"I bet you don't have to dig on that one!" Armpit sighed smiling at the beauty in front of them.

"Just imagine all the fun things there must be to do on there, I bet there's a pool!" Twitch said

"and air conditioning!" Barfbag sighed

"and a working TV!" Zigzag smiled

"Boys boys, let's not forget the actual food! No more spoop!" X-Ray sighed in amazement.

"no more spoop!" They all said and smiled big smiles still staring out the window in awe.

"what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Squid said pointing to the doors to the boarding bridge. They boys all races over to the doors and walked on the bridge to the boat.

"that's a long way down" Caveman said looking down out the window.

Holding their boarding passes out to the boy standing by the entrance way, they made their way onto the boat.


	3. Chapter 3

The boys stared around at the boat. The carpets were a dark purple with tiny lines in green, blue, and yellow going all over the floor. The walls were tiled a with black and navy blue tiles, there were colorful lines that resembled the floor. In the middle of the room was a beautiful white piano on a platform and someone was playing it. There was a bar area and elevators and a hallway that lead to some of the rooms.

"this place is so cool!" Twitch said smiling and jumping up and down.

"Right?! Let's go find our rooms" Barfbag suggested and they all ran to the elevators with their stuff.

"I've never been in a glass elevator before"Zigzag said looking out of the glass at the lobby as X-Ray punched the Rivera button. They all watched as the elevator started slowly going up to their deck.

"what rooms do we got?" Armpit asked and X-Ray pulled out the envelope. Soon, the elevator stopped and the doors slid open. The boys all walked out and stood next to the hall while X-ray got out the room numbers and room keys.

"Uh, says here Caveman and Twitch are in 213, Barfbag and I are in 214, Zig and Magnet are in 215, and Squid and Pit your in 216" X-Ray said and handed everyone their room keys.

"why are you handing us cards? Where's the keys?" Squid asked

"these are they keys" X-Ray told him and he stared at it for a little bit.

They all ran down the hall to their rooms like excited little kids. Zigzag got to his room first and slid the room key in the slot. The little light on the door turned green and he flung the door open. Soon, Magnet ran over and looked inside.

Zigzag and Magnet ran into the room and dove onto their beds, as did the other boys as well.

"what's this door lead to?" Magnet asked as he opened the door. On the other side he saw Barfbag.

"oh, Barfbag" he said a little surprised that they had a door connecting the rooms.

"hi Magnet" Barfbag smiled and waved. Magnet closed the door.

"Let's go to the pool!" Zigzag said digging through his bag until he found his swim trunks.

"Okay" Magnet said and emptied his bag on the floor, found his swim trunks and got changed with Zigzag banging on the door and yelling at him to hurry up.

**..change of view..**

"what do you wanna do?" Twitch had asked Caveman and sat on his bed.

"I don't know, what do you wanna do?" Caveman asked him back.

"I don't know, what do you wanna do?" Twitch asked him back.

"what do you wanna do?"

"What do YOU wanna do?"

"what do you wanna do?!"

"Just answer the question, what do you wanna doooo?"

"I don't know, you pick" Caveman suggested

"you pick"

"you pick"

"you pick"

"you pick"

"you pick!"

"you pick!"

**...change of view...**

"what do you wanna do?" Armpit asked Squid.

"I don't know about you" Squid said changing his shoes to something more comfortable "but I'm gonna go take a look around this place".

"have fun... I guess" Armpit told him as Squid walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

"Oh wait" Armpit heard from outside the door, then Squid opened the door again.

"I forgot this" he said and walked over to a box on the nightstand by his bed. After opening it he pulled out a tooth pick.

"Of course" Armpit sighed and walked around the room.

Then he saw a random glass door leading out to the outside of the room. Armpit walked over to it and opened it. He realized it was a balcony.

"oh" he said to himself as he shut the door and locked it.

"TO THE CASINO!" He yelled to himself and ran out of the room and towards the elevators.

**...change of view...**

Zigzag and Magnet raced off the elevator and charged out the doors, towards the pool. Many people screamed at them to slow down but they acted as if they didn't hear them and kept on running to the place they wanted to visit most since they came to Camp Green Lake. Magnet stuck his food out and tripped Zigzag and then dove into the pool.

"Haha your a rotten egg!" Magnet teased as he resurfaced. Zigzag pulled himself up from the ground before anyone could step on him. He ran over to the pool and jumped on Magnet, pushing him underwater. Zigzag shook his head underwater and a cloud of dust, dirt, and rocks flew from his hair.

"You're...so...MEAN!" Zigzag said in between laughs, even though he hurt himself when he fell, he thought it was still pretty funny.

"Wait a minute, Ziggy..." Magnet said staring at something.

"what?" Zigzag asked

"we aren't in camp anymore... And that means there are actual people... So there must be..." Magnet said and Zigzag caught on. They both looked at eachother.

"GIRLS!" They both shrieked and scrambled to the steps and pulled each Other out of the water.

Once they were out, they looked around for any cute, single, teenage girls. They spotted a few, but they were with their parents.

"All the girls are with their parents, who will probably beat us up if we step foot five feet away from them." Magnet sighed, looking kind of sad.

"So, we wait until their parents leave. Then we can talk to them" Zigzag suggested.

"THATS BRILLIANT ZIGZAG" Magnet screamed and several people looked over. Magnet gave the people staring a death glare, and Zigzag stared at them wide eyed, making them very uncomfortable.

"I'll be right back" Zigzag said and disappeared behind a table. A few seconds later he returned with two pairs of binoculars. He handed a pair to Magnet.

"What are these for?" Magnet asked turning his over in his hands.

"for seeing the girls, duh" Zigzag giggled a bit

"but we're not stalkers" Magnet pointed out.

"yes, but how else will we be able to see them?" Zigzag said

"you make a good point" Magnet said and ducked behind the towel booth , pulling Zigzag with him.

**...change of view...**

"Are you okay in there man?" X-Ray asked Barfbag, who was spilling his insides into the fancy cruise ship room toilet.

"oh yeah, I'm having a blast!" Barfbag said sarcastically and barfed again "there's a huge party going on in here!"

"A party? Can I come?" Normal X-Ray had vanished for a few moments.

"no! There's no-" he stopped talking and a puking sound could be heard through the door "there's no party!" He finished.

Then the door to the bathroom opened and Barfbag wiped a little barf off his upper lip.

"I think I'm good now" he said smiling weakly.

"good. Don't you have pills for that or something?" X-Ray asked.

"yes, I forgot I had them" Barfbag said and X-Ray face palmed.

"then take them" he sighed and Barfbag walked over to his bag. He pulled out a pill bottle and took out a huge pill.

"THAT THING IS HUGE!" X-Ray screamed

"I know" Barfbag said and popped it in his mouth and swallowed it like it was nothing.

"anyways, now that your done puking out your small intestine, we can do something!" X-Ray sighed sitting on his bed.

"hmm, there's so much to do..." Barfbag said and he leaned against his bed.

"What should we start with?" X-Ray asked pulling out a guide from the drawer.

"ooh! lets do mini golf!" Barfbag said pointing to the golf course on the map X-Ray was holding.

"Sounds fun" X-ray replied and put the map away. Then the two boys walked out of their room and towards the Leo deck.

**...change of view...**

**"**Seriously, Twitch, what do you want to do?!" Caveman was at this point shouting. The conversation had gone on for almost fifteen minutes and it was driving both of them bat shit insane.

"I have no clue! What do you want to do?!" Twitch was yelling too.

"wait, here's a map" Caveman said pulling a map out of a drawer.

"PRAISE THE LORDS FINALLY A SLOUTION!" Twitch screamed, dropping to his knees and waving his hands in the air.

"hey, are you up for a little karaoke?" Caveman asked grinning Evily.

"sure!" Twitch shouted excited and ran to the door. Caveman put the map back and followed him out. They made their way to the promenade deck, and then through the doors to a bar/karaoke place.

"Alright, let's see" Caveman said to himself while looking over the list of songs."oh! You should do that one" Twitch said pointing to a song.

"Alright" Caveman said smiling and Twitch began the music.

_"Mayday, Mayday, the ship is slowly sinking.._." Caveman sang and frowned at the lyrics. The ship isn't sinking... Or is it?

"_They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling._" He sang, and then added quickly "_except for Zigzag"_

_"_they're all around me, circling like vultures" Caveman sang and then looked around him, he didn't see any vultures.

_"They wanna break me and wash away my colors" _he sang and some people got up to leave, he wasn't the best singer.

"oh, gee" twitch sighed under his breath, instantly regretting agreeing to do this with Caveman.

**...change of view...**

Squid wandered around the hallway outside of Armpit and his room. He eventually found his way to the elevators. He decided to explore the Leo deck.

Once the elevator got there, he stepped off and waved goodbye to the rest of the people on the elevator, who just looked at him strange. He walked through the sliding glass doors and let the cool yet hot Florida breeze hit him. It wasn't as hot as Texas in Florida in the summer, still pretty hot though.

He stared out at the pool and then wandered over to the railing. He looked down at all of the people in a crowed outside the ship, saying goodbye to their friends and family members.

"hi! I'm Squid!" He screamed as loud as he could and waved down at them. No one looked up.

"ASSHOLES!" Squid screamed down at them and held his middle finger over the railing.

Then he walked over to the towel booth and waited for someone to come and assist him. But he heard a sound and voices below him. He looked down by his feet and saw nothing. Then he looked over the booth and down and saw Zigzag and Magnet staring up at him with binoculars in their hands.

"what are you two doing?" Squid asked his friends, seriously scared for their mental sanity.

"spying on girls" Zigzag said

"no, I told you it's not spying. It's called observing" Magnet told Zigzag aggervated that his friend kept getting it wrong.

"oh okay." Zigzag said and turned back to look up at Squid. "We're observing girls!" He said with a big smile.

"cool! Can I join?" Squid asked

"But we don't have any more binoculars" Magnet said and squid pouted.

"yes we do!" Zigzag said pulling some out from his back pocket. Then they both looked back up at Squid, but he was gone.

"oh well, back to spying" Zigzag said and aimed his binoculars at the hole through the towel booth.

"it's called observ- you know what, I give up!" Magnet sighed and aimed his binoculars as well.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on, come on. Yes!" Barfbag cheered when the yellow golf ball rolled into the hole.

"I win!" He screamed dancing around.

"that may be true, but IM STILL BEATING YOU!" X-Ray screamed at Barfbag, who almost ran him over.

The D-tent boys had been on the boat for an hour now. All of the people had just recently boarded the boat and now it was time to start moving.

"hey, did you feel that?" Barfbag, who stopped running around, asked X-Ray while looking around the deck.

"yeah, I think the ship's movin'" X-Ray exclaimed and some people ran to the back of it and waved to the people on the ground.

"what are they waving at?" Barfbag asked and walked over to the railing on the edge. He looked down.

"woah!" He screamed

"what?" X-Ray asked rushing over and looking down.

"it's Mom!" He said pointing down at the tiny man staring up at them. When Pendanski saw them he started waving and jumping up and down.

"What's he doin' here?" Zigzag asked and the other two guys turned their heads towards him.

"where'd you come from, Zig?" Barfbag asked

"Camp Greenlake, duh" Zigzag said

"we know that!" Came a voice from behind X-Ray. He turned around to see the rest of his friends, excluding Magnet, staring at him.

"What's the commotion?" Caveman asked as he and Twitch walked up.

"Mom's down there" Squid said looking down and pointing at Pendanski, who was still waving and jumping.

"HI MOM!" Armpit screamed waving down at the man.

"HI THEODORE" Pendanski screamed up not really sure if the boys could hear him. Then the rest of their heads poked over the railing.

"HI BOYS" Pendanski screamed at the rest of them and stopped jumping.

"what'd he say?" Caveman asked

"I think he said hi" X-Ray said still staring over the rail.

"HI MOM!" They all screamed at him and waved.

Then, the boat pulled away from the dock. Everyone said they'd meet back at the rooms at six and went back to what they were doing.

**...change of view...**

Armpit walked back through the doors of the casino. He had no money, and didn't need any, the whole trip was already payed for. He didn't plan on spending any at the casino even if he had some.

he sat down at a random table away from it all and started watching the slot machines.

**...change of view...**

**"**What took you so long?!" Magnet asked Zigzag as he sat back down behind the towel booth.

"mom kept waving at us" He said and picked his binoculars back up and aimed the, through the hole.

"Mom was there?" Magnet asked him and Zigzag nodded.

" Hey, hey Magnet!" Zigzag said while shopping Magnet's arm "here's your chance!"

"Where?!" Magnet shrieked rapidly looking around.

"right there, see?" Zigzag told him while pointing at a girl sitting at a table drinking something from a soda can.

"go!" Zigzag said and pushed Magnet out from behind the booth.

"heeeey baby" Magnet said as he slid into the chair next to the girl.

"um, hi?" The girl said looking a little freaked out.

"there's a party in my pants, and you're invited!" Magnet said and the girl just sat there staring at him.

"a party? Why wasn't I invited?" Zigzag asked himself and then he realized what Magnet meant.

"oh eww, eww, gross!" Zigzag gagged and kept watching Magnet and the girl.

Then, the girl took her drink, dumped it on Magnet's head, and walked away. Magnet pouted and walked back to Zigzag.

"that didn't work" he said and sat back down and picked up his binoculars. Zigzag chuckled and they both went back to spying, er observing the girls.

-—-

short chappy because i use I felt I had to publish something and I didn't feel like writing rn, sorry :/

anyways, I won't be writing tomorrow either cause I gotta go to a funeral. But I'll try to get an update done soon! Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it.


End file.
